The Son Of Neptune
by bookworm1008
Summary: Percy Jackson don't know who he is...but he always has a vision about a girl named Annabeth. Is she someone important?
1. Percy

**Hello everybody!~ This is my first time making a fanfic so...I hope u like it bye~**

**P.S. please write a review**

**1**

**Percy**

Percy woke up in a large house that looked very old. He did not know who he was,where he was,why he was here. All his memory was wiped out clean. He wore an orange T-shirt that said **Camp Half-Blood.** _Camp Half-Blood?_ Percy thought it was familiar to him .Then a large she-wolf came near him. Percy would have run if he was not weak and tired.

"Who-?" He started to say.

"Patience my dear child." the she-wolf said."I am Lupa"

"Where-?" Percy was tired and sleepy. He couldn't even make a complete sentence.

"Your at the wolf house. You will understand soon but for now rest"Lupa ordered.

And with that Percy fell into a dreamless sleep.

**. . . .**

When Percy woke up he was in a room. He was drinking something familiar. Then he noticed a girl next to him holding the glass.

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

"Your in camp **SPQR**" She started to say. "I'm Reyna and who are you?"

"I'm Percy." Percy said "And why don't I remember anything?"

"Do you have amnesia ?" Reyna asked "Maybe you bumped your head or something"

"I really don't know" Percy admitted.

"Do you know about Jason's disappearance?" Reyna asked.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't know" Percy was getting mad.

"Then who's Annabeth?"Reyna asked

"I-" Then a vision blurred his thoughts. He saw a girl with blonde hair wearing an orange T-shirt that also said Camp Half-blood and was looking at Percy. The girl then reached out her hand "Come on seaweed brain" The girl said. Then the vision was gone.

"Percy?" Reyna asked " Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Percy said. He had a feeling he should remember that girl. "Yeah. Im okay"

"You were starting to freak me back there" Reyna said. "You were turning pale"

Percy looked outside. The green fields, the ocean , the forest. He was wondering if that girl was someone important in his memory "How did you know who Annabeth was?"

"You talk when you sleep" Reyna said "Um…. I need to go out for a sec."

When Reyna was out Percy clawed at the sheets. He knew the girl was someone important in his was struggling to get those lost memories they shared a relationship or something.

"Annabeth" Percy said wondering why it sounded familiar….


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Percy**

When Reyna was back she brought a guy who had black hair and wore a purple T-shirt that said **Camp SPQR.** Reyna introduced him to Percy.

"Bobby, Percy. Percy, Bobby" Reyna said.

"Hi" Bobby said. "Are you the new guy?"

"Yeah…I guess" Percy answered.

"It'll be fun to see you get your but whipped" He grinned

"What?" Percy asked "Why?"

"Um….Percy…." Reyna started to say "Every newcomer has to battle. To prove if your strong or not. If you win you'll be one of us. But if you'll lose you'll become Lupa's-"

"Dinner" Bobby interrupted.

"Yeah, that's just it" Reyna said.

Percy just stared. Tonight? He'll die. He was sure. But something kept nagging Percy at the back of his mind.

_You'll win! Prove it to them!_

_No _Percy thought

_You'll win were sure of it!_

_But if I lose I'll become dinner _Percy thought _forget it._

"Come, I'll show you around camp" Reyna said.

I got up and went to look around the camp. After the tour, a conch horn blew in the distance. Percy then realized that his time was coming. He wanted to escape, run for it but he was tempted not to. Finally, after dinner. All the people gathered around the camp fire.

"It's Lupa" Reyna said.

When Percy saw Lupa his eyes widened. It was the she-wolf in the old house. He wondered why she was here.

"Heroes!" Lupa said. "We have a newcomer, Percy" Percy wondered why she knew his name.

Percy stepped forward. He tried to hide it in his face that he was scared.

"Would anyone dare to fight him?" Lupa called.

"Me" A voice called. It was Bobby. Why did he pick me?

_I'm dead_ Percy thought

Bobby looked at him "Sorry Percy, just wanted to see how strong you are" Then he grinned. "Let's start the fun"

He lunged at me but Percy was fast. He took out a ballpoint pen from his pocket like he has done this a million times.

"Ha!" Bobby laughed "What are you gonna do? Write on me?"

Percy uncapped the ballpoint pen but it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword. Everyone gasped.

_Riptide_ Percy thought. He wondered why he knew that.

Bobby's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Percy said "Let's start the fun"


End file.
